marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Wong
|Image = |informazione1 = Jing Wong |informazione2 = Wong |informazione3 = Wong. Unno. |informazione4 = Kan (avo), Hamir (padre), Stephen Strange (marito, Sorcerer Supreme), Imei (moglie, deceduta), Clea (co-moglie), Smaug (drago, figlio), Ancalagon (drago, nipote, Yavanna (drago, nipote) |informazione5 = Sorcerer Supreme |informazione6 = Sanctum Sanctorum, 177A Bleeker Street Greenwich Village (NY); Kamar-Taj (Tibet) |informazione7 = Buono. Forse. |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Cinese |informazione10 = Vedovo |informazione11 = Servitore del Sorcerer Supreme, cattiva coscienza del Sorcerer Supreme, moglie del Sorcerer Supreme, slegare i demoni di kung fu non è un occupazione: è un divertimento. |informazione12 = Insegnamenti dell'Antico a Kamar-Taj, Stephen Strange. |informazione13 = Umano. |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Kamar-Taj (Tibet) |informazione16 = 20 dicembre 1976 |informazione17 = Sagittario ascendente Capricorno |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.80 m |informazione20 = 79 kg |informazione21 = Neri |informazione22 = Neri (poi se li raderà) |informazione23 = Cinese.}} "Come osi invocare quel demone in questo luogo sacro? Sparisci da questa montagna, Mordo!" "Questo... è solo un bar." Storia La scriverò, tanto è corta. <----- credevo. Origini Wong nasce il 20 dicembre 1976 a Kamar-Taj, uno sperduto paesino ai piedi dell’Himalaya, in Tibet, ultimo figlio dopo tre sorelle maggiori. Hamir, da decenni servitore dell’'Antico', instrada il figlio a succedergli cominciando l’addestramento fin dalla più tenera età. Ha quattro anni quando si trasferisce definitivamente al Tempio, a seguire gl’insegnamenti di suo padre e del Sorcerer Supreme, in maniera più o meno burrascosa. E’ un bravissimo allievo ma ha troppo cuore. Ha undici anni quando gli viene presentata la famiglia Cheng e suo padre gli comunica che la loro figlia ancora non nata diventerà la sua sposa. Come ogni undicenne che si rispetti, Wong acquisisce l’informazione per poi scordarsene dopo cinque minuti. Se ne ricorderà sei anni dopo quando gli verrà comunicata la nascita di Imei (1993). Relegherà la cosa in un angolo della sua mente (o meglio, se ne scorderà di nuovo). Cresciuto in un angolo remoto del mondo, con sparute conoscenze sull’esterno, trova assai spiacevoli i contatti con i pochi Occidentali che arrivano fino a Kamar-Taj per i più disparati motivi. Rimane unico allievo per molti anni, finché non arriva dalla transilvania il Barone Karl Mordo, assetato di potere e conoscenza. Wong lo trova sommamente antipatico dal primo istante. L’Antico invece, nella sua infinita pazienza, accoglie il nuovo allievo sperando di poter schiarire le ombre che si annidano nella sua anima. O almeno tenerlo sott’occhio e limitare i danni. Wong comincia ad essere mandato in giro per il mondo (India, Pakistan, Cina, Thailandia) per recuperare oggetti, volumi o anche solo contatti per conto dell’Antico. Al ritorno da una di queste missioni, tornando nel luogo sacro dopo due mesi e rotti di assenza, si trova davanti un altro demone occidentale (1995). Per non saper né leggere né scrivere, lo scambia per Mordo e gli tira un calcio nei denti. In realtà era Stephen Strange , che gli restituisce graziosamente il pugno. E’ l’inizio di una splendida amicizia. Gli anni successivi sono forse i più sereni nella vita del cinese. Continua l’addestramento con Stephen Strange, avanzando nelle arti mistiche, marziali e in quella ancora più antica di ripulire l’ala est. Negli anni di addestramento l’amicizia fra i due si cementifica (anche perché erano davvero sulla cima di una montagna, con un Vecchio Maestro™ troll e gli yak. Sono sopravvissuti grazie alla reciproca compagnia). Nel 2002 Stephen torna nel malvagio occidente e Wong prosegue i suoi studi da solo, andando ad affinare le sue capacità. Alla fine del suo addestramento si trova nella situazione di dover sacrificare qualcosa di sé e sceglie di sacrificare il proprio nome, lasciandolo nelle mani dei Vishanti e per conto loro del Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen torna a far visita mostrando la sua maestria nel teletrasporto e un mantello blu. Wong ne ride e gli fa pulire comunque i piedi sullo zerbino. Nel 2005 l’Antico si ritrova a combattere contro il feroce demone Shuma-Gorath, insidiatosi dentro di lui. Chiama in soccorso Stephen Strange che viene forzato ad uccidere il vecchio maestro, che si unisce ad Eternity, e a raccogliere il titolo di Sorcerer Supreme. Dall’India dove si svolge la battaglia, Stephen viene riportato in Tibet ancora immerso in meditazione. Poi si alza e se ne va, tornandosene a New York senza ricordarsi che il Sorcerer Supreme riceve un servitore insieme al pacchetto completo. Wong sospira, fa le valigie e va a prendere un aereo per raggiungerlo e assicurarsi che sopravviva. New York "To stand at the gate between darkness and light, you can never be allowed to hesitate, to fear for those you love. To walk in the dark places where no one else will follow, defending those who do not even know that they are in the midst of a war. And to do it alone. …Mostly''." Da quel momento Wong si stabilisce nel '''Sanctum Sanctorum di Stephen, 177A Bleeker Street, Greenwich Village (NYC). L’occidente continua a fargli un po’ schifo e ci mette un po’ ad abituarsi nuova situazione. Esorcizzerà la cosa spostando tre quarti dei mobili dentro la casa di Stephen Strange. Dopo pochi mesi dall’arrivo, in una splendida serata newyorkese, Wong viene trascinato in un vicolo e ha un contatto ravvicinato con Dracula. Stephen riesce ad evitare sia la sua morte sia la maledizione, grazie ai Vishanti. La diffidenza di Wong per New York, comprensibilmente, si acuisce. Il Sanctum Sanctorum comincia a diventare un porto di mare, fra gente che viene e gente che va. Con estremo disappunto di Wong fra questi c’è Mordo, impazzito dopo una serie di prove mistiche. Wong comprende le spiegazioni di Stephen, gli stira il mantello, e rinchiude l’acerrimo nemico nello sgabuzzino. E lì lo lascia. Per fortuna, a parte il Barone Mordo, al Sancturm Sanctorum arriva Clea in pianta più o meno stabile (2006). Il cinese assiste senza colpo ferire al rincintrullimento del suo Maestro che comincia a vedere le cose in blur rosa alla presenza di Clea, e fa l’unica cosa saggia da fare in quel momento: comincia a shipparli. Ci vuole comunque qualche mese prima che riesca a stabilire con Clea un’amicizia meno formale, ma da quel momento i due avranno un ottimo rapporto e usciranno ogni tanto a prendere il tè (ed in futuro a sparlare del comune marito). Wong prende più o meno parte a tutte le avventure e disavventure che avvengono all’interno del Sanctum Sanctorum, di regola spuntando dalle ombre e assicurandosi di mantenere il più al sicuro possibile gli abitanti. Nel frattempo, vista l’economia fallimentare di questa famiglia, s’immischia nella mafia cinese. Un po’ per effettivamente trovare i soldi per unire il pranzo con la cena, un po’ perché è un mafioso ed è il suo campo. E un po’ per giocare a poker. E’ proprio tramite i contatti di Wong con la mafia che il cinese viene in contatto con l’Ordine Dorato. E viene rapito e mandato in un altra dimensione, fra le amorevoli (si fa per dire) braccia di Shialmar, la Shadowqueen. Mentre Stephen è impegnato altrove, è Clea che parte al galoppo (letteralmente) per andare a cercarlo, ritrovando anche l’aiuto di Sara Wolfe, vicina di casa e commercialista. E finisce anche lei nella stessa dimensione. Stephen torna a casa e trova Sara a mangiare la pizza sulla sua scrivania, partendo alla ricerca della discepola e del servitore sperduti. Wong scopre dettagli riguardanti Kan, suo antenato, e la tradizione di servitù che la sua famiglia manda avanti ormai da generazioni. E’ la stessa Shialmar a spiegarglielo, ricordando il grande amore che la legava al suo avo. Sara Wolfe viene a quel punto assunta per sistemare il bilancio fallimentare del Sanctorum, inizialmente con grande scorno di Wong che non vuole darle le sue ricevute. E’ tutta scena, nel giro di una settimana comincia a flirtarci, e ci vorrà parecchio tempo prima che il Sorcerer Supreme si accorga di cosa sta effettivamente accadendo sotto il suo tetto. Se il Sanctorum si poteva dire trafficato prima, dal 2009 la situazione peggiora. Mentre Stephen forgia alleanze e Clea torna a combattere la ribellione nella Dimensione Oscura, Wong si rapporta ai nuovi venuti mandando il giovane minotauro verde Rintrah a buttare la spazzatura e accogliendo Brother Voodoo con una vassoiata in testa. Questo perché va bene venire a trovare la gente ma non si spunta fuori dai caminetti. What is it that disturbs you Stephen? ''(2012) Wong viene rapito e Kamar-Taj massacrata da una matta scriteriata assetata di potere e rivalsa su sua sorella. A Stephen l'onere di tirarlo nuovamente fuori da uno specchio (poi uno si chiede perché cominci ad avere antipatia per gli specchi). E' in quest'occasione che Wong viene gravemente ferito al volto e solo l'intervento di '''Topaz', empate e guaritrice, riesce a curarlo senza effetti collaterali. Dopo una corrispondenza epistolare neanche troppo fitta, a febbraio del 2013 Imei Cheng arriva dalla Cina a reclamare suo marito. Il marito promesso in questione avrà un attimo di defaillance e la commercialista accarezzerà l’idea di tirargli un vaso da fiori. In realtà il matrimonio, per quanto combinato, procede benissimo e Wong trova in Imei quella che sarà effettivamente la donna della sua vita. Purtroppo i due non riusciranno ad avere figli, malgrado l’estremo desiderio di entrambi. Con il ritorno di Clea, per quanto movimentato, la famiglia del Sanctorum si può dire riunita e felice. Non durerà, lo sappiamo tutti. Siege of Darkness Nel 2015 a causa del risveglio di Lilith, Madre dei Demoni, si scatena su New York l’attacco delle Lilin. Una di queste creature, parti di Lilith loro stesse e di estremo potere, riesce ad insinuarsi all’interno del Sanctum Sanctorum e Imei cade vittima della sua possessione (Sister Nihil). Questo la porta alla morte e Wong, per la prima volta da anni, interrompe il suo voto di servizio e si allontana dal Sorcerer Supreme, cercando un altro luogo dove vivere il suo lutto. L’amarezza e la rabbia lasceranno campo libero a Loki per manipolarlo e ricondurlo a casa per i suoi fini vedere. L’Occhio di Agamotto svela ogni inganno e Stephen conduce Wong a visitare il mondo degli spiriti e l’anima stessa di Imei, forgiando di nuovo il legame. Poco dopo, Wong si presenterà nello studio di Stephen Strange mostrandogli un drago e annunciando fieramente di essere diventato papà. Smaug si adatterà a vivere all’interno del Sanctum Sanctorum finché non sarà troppo grande per entrarci. The Oath e anni seguenti A causa di repentini mal di testa, Wong esegue una serie di analisi scoprendo di avere un tumore al cervello. Dopo averne calcolato pro e contro, decide di non rivelare niente a Stephen e affrontare la cosa da solo. Visto che il diavolo fa le pentole, ma non i coperchi, il Sorcerer Supreme viene a conoscenza della malattia del suo servitore per puro caso, e decide di andare ad infilare le mani ovunque può per trovare una cura. House of M 2020: Wong, che dopo il decorso della malattia sta effettivamente bene come sta, si ritrova in House of M ad essere sempre il servitore del Sorcerer Supreme. Solo che il Sorcerer Supreme è mutante, russa e vive in Ohio con il fratello e la cognata: Illyana Rasputin. Esaurito l’incanto di Wanda Maximoff , Wong sarà così esilarato da questa parentesi da non voler perdere i ricordi al riguardo e mantiene da allora un buon rapporto con i fratelli Rasputin e Kitty Pryde. Gli anni seguenti vedono il giovane William Kaplan approcciarsi al Sanctum Sanctorum per prendere lezioni da Stephen Strange nelle arti mistiche e già che c’è anche arti marziali dal cinese di fiducia. Smaug intanto e’ diventato decisamente troppo grosso per rimanere a casa con papà: Wong lascia che il suo bambino diventi grande e vada ad ammazzare la gente. Il drago viaggerà fra le dimensioni, tornando spesso a fare visita a Wong (ma senza dargli la soddisfazione di dire che sente la sua mancanza). La successione del Sorcerer Supreme definire Stephen Strange ricorre abusivamente alla magia nera per colpa di una nuova ferita alle mani, senza rendere note le sue difficoltà nel padroneggiare le arti mistiche (2031). Durante un gravissimo incidente, avvenuto proprio per questa incapacità, Stephen abdica al titolo di Sorcerer Supreme e decide di partire in ritiro spirituale. Wong, dopo aver spolverato il Sanctorum, lo sigilla e rimane ad aspettare che Stephen torni. O almeno gli faccia sapere di essere vivo. Decide in questo momento di radersi definitivamente i capelli, chiude il Sanctorum e si trasferisce a Madripoor per un breve periodo: rinverdisce i suoi contatti con la mafia cinese e si sistema lì, più o meno bene (Mister Wong). Smaug torna a fargli visita più spesso finché non gli lascia un secondo uovo di drago, il primo dei suoi figli. Wong diventa nonno e adotta Ancalagon il Nero. Quando William Kaplan viene insignito del titolo di Sorcerer Supreme (2033), Wong si presenta a casa sua e chiede urbanamente di essere liberato dal giuramento. Billy non ci pensa due volte e chiude per sempre il circolo che aveva influenzato la famiglia di Wong da generazioni. In cambio dei servizi che non può rendergli, Wong affida al giovane Kaplan la sorella di Ancalagon: Yavanna la Bianca. William ne è felice. Risolto questo, torna al Sanctorum e si presenta a Stephen Strange, con drago al seguito. Rimarranno ancora alcuni anni a New York per poi trasferirsi di nuovo in Tibet, nell’antico tempio di Kamar-Taj a fare i Vecchi™ e bulleggiare chiunque vada a trovarli. Immortus Event: andrà in sella ad un drago con Stephen a riordinare il flusso temporale. E poi se ne tornerà in Tibet. Ascesa del Sorcerer Supreme Emerito: quando Stephen si unirà ad Eternity, Wong rimarrà in Tibet con Ancalagon fino al termine naturale dei suoi giorni. Alla sua morte, i due draghi raggiungeranno Clea nella Dimensione Oscura e sorveglieranno la sua pace. Probabilmente diventerà uno spirito lucertola. Poteri e abilità Wong ha la forza e la resistenza di una persona normale della sua età e costituzione, per quanto estremamente aumentate tramite l'intenso addestramento mistico e marziale. E' in grado per questo di controllare in maniera più o meno precisa buona parte dei suoi parametri vitali e ha una salute letteralmente di ferro. Poteri: *'Addestramento Mistico: '''Wong è in grado di adoperare a buon livello tutta la serie d'incantesimi basilari che gli derivano dal suo addestramento in Tibet e successivamente dagl'insegnamenti del Sorcerer Supreme. *'Sensibilità magica: questa capacità gli deriva sia dal talento personale che dall'ambiente in cui è vissuto. Ha un afflato istintivo verso la magia ed è in grado di riconoscere immediatamente se è all'opera. Trova comunque complesso definire il tipo di magia che ha avvertito (e soprattutto spiegarlo a terzi). *'Magia Elementale: '''per affinità caratteriale si trova estremamente a suo agio nella manipolazione delle forze elementali, per quanto queste gli concedano scarsa precisione in molti ambiti. Fondalmentalmente è in grado di utilizzare la magia più in attacco che in difesa. *'Feng Shui: la sua stretta correlazione con la terra lo rende un geomante esperto nel riconoscimento delle linee energetiche che la percorrono. E' in grado di applicare questi principi a buona parte di quello che fa, mantenendosi sempre in equilibrio con una facilità disarmante per il resto del mondo e sorprendentemente istintiva per lui. *'Evocazione: 'è in grado di richiamare oggetti plasmandoli a suo piacimento, per quanto questa capacità sia limitata a creazioni piuttosto semplici. Di solito è un'abilità che usa per richiamare armi in combattimento. *'Legami Mistici: '''Wong è legato a doppio filo con gli appartenenti alla sua famiglia, in maniera tanto stretta da avere con loro un legame telepatico ed empatico. ''Abilità: *'Maestro di Arti Marziali: '''Wong ha studiato e praticato le arti marziali fin dalla primissima infanzia e padroneggia numerosi stili, continuando ad esercitare regolarmente. *'Contorsionista: 'è in grado di flettere il suo corpo in maniera allucinante. Non arriva agli alti livelli di contorsionismo per via della massa muscolare e dell'altezza, ma ci va molto vicino. *'Longevità: 'la sua durata vitale è stata notevolmente allungata grazie agl'incantesimi del Sorcerer Supreme. *'Unimpressed: 'Ne ha viste veramente di tutti i colori perché qualcosa lo sorprenda ancora. E se c'è soluzione, perché ti preoccupi? Se non c'è soluzione, perché ti preoccupi? *'Camminare nelle ombre: 'scivola letteralmente da un posto all'altro senza che la sua presenza sia percepibile se non a chi lo conosce o sa esattamente dove guardare. E poi sbuca dagli angoli facendo prendere infarti alla gente, con estremo gusto. ''Debolezze: *'Astrazione: '''proprio la sua consapevolezza del corpo e della terra gl'impediscono di agire in corpo astrale senza l'intervento altrui. *'Magia Formulare: 'Oh, non ce la può fare. Non se li ricorda gl'incantesimi (altro motivo per cui utilizza molto meglio forme di magia più primitive). Quel che fa lo fa ad istinto, il resto gli riesce estremamente difficile, per quanto sia in grado di applicarne poi i principi. Canute, barbute, siamo lì. *'Territorialità: 'E' estremamente protettivo nei confronti di quelli che reputa suoi familiari, per quanto non lo dia a vedere. *'Arroganza: 'Malgrado l'allenamento continuo negli anni, ogni tanto ci ricasca ancora. Prendendo il pavimento di faccia, di solito. E' cosciente dei suoi limiti ma non tollera di non poter fare certe cose. In gioventù era di gran lunga più evidente, poi si è placato. *'Istintualità': è il suo più grande punto di forza e la più grande debolezza. Per quanto ci azzecchi praticamente sempre, preferisce ragionare "di pancia" piuttosto che "di testa", con tutte le conseguenze del caso. Attrezzatura Armi: Wong ha la capacità di richiamare a suo piacimento moltissime armi, ma per quanto sia addestrato ad utilizzarle tutti e non disdegni le spade, ha una predilezione per le armi ad asta. *Bastone *Alabarda Draghi: Smaug ed Ancalagon hanno accompagnato Wong durante gli anni. Il fatto che i primi possessori di questi nomi fossero delle creature di puro male non dev'essere considerato un errore: sono figli di loro padre, in un certo qual modo. Sono creature di puro male, ma amano essere grattati sopra l'arcata sopraccigliare. Venerateli, e forse non vi mangeranno JohnHoweSmaugORIGlrg3.jpg|Smaug 8513744290 9c68289ca7 o.jpg|Ancalagon Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 per colpa di Stephen Strange. Ma Jack Harkness gli crea dei problemi. *Team '''Botte Magiche. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una lucertola. *In una casata di Hogwarts sarebbe un Serpeverde. *A Westeros verrebbe da Yi Ti. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini Bianco. *''Jing'' è il nome che gli ha dato Stephen Strange e non è il suo, per quanto all'anagrafe sia registrato in questo modo. Il suo è proprietà dei Vishanti e per mezzo loro del Sorcerer Supreme. *Ha hackerato il database della polizia e il suo nick è Wongshot. *Non entrate nella sua cucina. *Nerd. Prestafaccia Kim Song Beum. Anacleto. Tumblr lxpyvaesW81qhb5w9o1 500.jpg Tumblr ms5piodS121rerx9ho2 250.png Altri universi In Earth 12108 si chiama Jason Wong ed è la cosa più frocia del creato. Oltre che più buona: è un medico di DWB. Tutti si chiedono ancora come sia sopravvissuto. In Earth 10812 è una donna, Xie-Xie Wong. E' malvagia e vi mangerà. In Earth - 88108 è Sorcerer Supreme sposato ad Imei, Scarlet Empress della Cina. (cazzi vostri, mi dicono dalla regia) Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Mistici